Tokyo Mew Mew: A la Carte
by Makemegray
Summary: A third series in the franchise. Rehash of A la Freso, darker and more explicit. New enemies come into play as well as new romances. ZM main paring, RL, BT, IM.


Tokyo Mew Mew a la Carte: Chapter one

Things fall apart.

Nothing Gold can stay.

Everything must come to an end.

That's what we kept telling ourselves.

As if somehow being reminded of that face would make the pain seem less crippling. Would make not being together anymore less of a harsh blow.

With Ichigo-chan gone to study abroad again with Masaya-kun, the glue that held the other five of us together disappeared. We eventually started to drift apart.

Zakuro-kun started throwing herself back into her career, adding acting to her repertoire.

Mint-chan got back into ballet and started touring the country with a new dance company.

Purin-chan started spending more and more time with her siblings.

Eventually all that was left at the café were Berri-chan and I and even she was less than enthused about being there. She didn't bother to show up for half of her shifts.

I'd graduated from middle school two years ago and it felt as though I was slowly being sucked back into it again.

After two years I was once again friendless and alone.

The only bright light in that horrible two months was that Ryou and I gradually got closer in between his rants about irresponsibility.

I got to see a side of him that only Keiichiro-san has probably only seen before.

The side of him that missed the other girls just as much as I did.

It was that side that gave us something in common and helped us to cement our relationship.

It was about eight months after Ichigo-chan left the second time that things started to get weird.

Someone delivered a letter to the café addressed to Tokyo Mew Mew, effectively blowing our cover, I might add as the mailman who happened to do so spread around the fact that the café was our home base and the general populace connected the dots.

The letter contained a challenge from a group that called themselves the Lords of Havoc.

They wanted to "test our skills as a crime-fighting unit while at the same time proving that there are bigger fish in the pond than aliens and bored teenage geniuses"

While we at first laughed it off as a joke, Ryou and Keiichiro insisted that we not this lightly and that if we didn't accept the challenge, the Lords of Havoc would come after us.

Something that, according to Keiichiro, we apparently didn't want.

When questioned about it our managers declined to comment.

So we faced them and got our asses handed to us on a silver platter.

They were apparently animal-human hybrids of some kind as well and even with out outnumbering them five to four they were still too powerful.

With this resounding defeat Ryou and Keiichiro decided we would have better luck if there were six of us instead of five.

Enter Akai Ringo. Classmate of Berri-chan's and mixed with penguin genes.

When the Lords of Havoc challenged us again, we were similarly defeated.

This time however they didn't seem as focused on the battle as they had been before.

This time they seemed to be sending a message.

Not to us, who they were pummeling but to Keiichiro and Ryou who were watching from the sidelines.

When confronted with that fact, the two would only admit to the fact that they knew more about the Lords of Havoc then they were letting on. Stating that the more we knew about the situation the more dangerous it would become for us.

Since they'd never led us astray before now, we accepted their explanation, as cliché as it was.

It's only now, knowing what we now do about the Lords of Havoc and their true identities and their true aim that I wished we would have pressed them farther.

Maybe things wouldn't have turned out as badly if we had.

Maybe I wouldn't be standing here in this cemetery relating my story.

Who knows?

Things like this are always hard to predict.

A/N: If you couldn't tell before its Retasu speaking. This story is a bit of a re-hash of a la Fresco as I decided that I didn't like where that story was going. This one will include most of the same elements but will be much darker and may or may not be more sexually explicit. I feel that the other story is, I don't know; somehow not up to my perfectionist standards anymore. If people want me to continue the other one then I will but otherwise this is my new project. Like the last one it take place after a la mode and Ringo is from the game. Zakuro and Retasu are second year high school students, Ichigo, Masaya, Mint, and Purin are first year and Berri and Ringo are third year middle school students. I may be mistaking Restasu's age but I think she's smart enough to have moved up a grade or so.


End file.
